


Surprise Date

by vysaisho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: Akira takes Hifumi to a place she had longed to visit for a long time(Hope anyone catches some of the references I put in the fic)





	Surprise Date

With her cold being buried deep in the past, and under a pile of used tissues, Hifumi was ready for the promised day, the faint sunlight of a cloudy sunday where she could finally hangout with her beloved. _He’s… kinda late today or did I arrive early?_ Uncertainty got her quickly, this was their first day somewhere beside the church or the usual hangout spots. On one hand she held her phone close to her chest, waiting for a call or a message, while her other hand fiddled with her hair accessory. ' _Wait… Am I in the right meeting place at least?_ ', A quick review of the latests messages made her feel slight relief.

 

“Are you waiting for someone, miss?” Her thoughts stopped on the spot, being talked to out of the blue was something common, but in a public space where anything could happen she had to be ready. Turning around and giving a step away from the voice, without even daring to look at the source, Hifumi had the intention of walking away. But that one laugh made her stop before she could even move her feet. “Hmhm, I guess you don’t want to go on a date, Hifumi?”. She was about to turn and slap him in the face, but once she faced the opposite direction she found herself staring at his chest ' _Should have wore my high heels today…_ ' Mentally hitting herself, she didn’t dare to look at him, not even after recognizing his casual outfit.

 

“You shouldn’t make a girl wait, you know…” Was all she could mutter, the closeness being the reason of why she was blushing right now, “Next time I will punish you”. “I’m sorry, something came up on my way here” Smiling innocently, he apologized “I will make it up to you”. Togo didn’t want that, she just wanted to spend time with him, though it wouldn’t hurt being treated like that every once in a while. “Th-then let’s go to our dating spot first…” Despite not knowing what his true intentions were, she followed suit when Akira started to walk toward the train station.

 

Luckily enough they were able to find a pair of seats, the whole ride went smooth save for the unanswered questions Hifumi still had, which Akira kept ignoring with a smile and a laugh. “It’s a surprise”. Was all he said, standing up from his seat before the train stopped. Not wanting to be left behind, she almost ran to his side the moment she noticed they seemingly were at their stop. “Wait, are we in… Nakano?” She usually kept track of the stations whenever she commuted from home to school or somewhere else, this time it was different. “Indeed, we are” There were so many things Hifumi wanted to know about her boyfriend, but she knew deep inside it was better to dig too deep.

 

Just walking alongside him hand in hand was something she enjoyed at the same time curiosity killed her on the inside. “We are here” Akira spoke after a several minutes walk while Hifumi had been looking down for most of it, “Hm?” Her green eyes widened in surprise and delight the moment they read the words Nakano Broadway, “Is this…” Speechless, and avoiding to have her _nerd_ side make a fuss about it, the girl looked over to the boy at her side, and back to the building. “I will just say… I read the memo in your desk last time you invited me over to your house” She should really punish him for reading that, but for now she will enjoy the moment.

 

Eyes lightened up with glee, hand squeezing the boy’s as hard as possible, and a pace he could barely keep up with, Hifumi was an unstoppable force when it came to those hobbies she kept in secret from the world, or most likely from anyone that wasn’t Akira or a certain selected few. “You don’t know how much I wished to come here… honestly I was planning to taking a break from everything today, I could never thought of coming to this place by myself” He didn’t mind her expressing her true self, “You are giving me too much credit, I had a few friends also suggesting me this place as a… dating spot” As weird as it could sound, Futaba and Mishima could be good advisors sometimes.

 

With the day just starting and the place being less crowded than they thought, the couple set onwards their quest for limited edition goods and a moment to share their tastes. Although it was more of Akira being a mere piece moved by Hifumi’s graceful, yet strong, hand. “Hifumi, could you wait here? I want to see something in a store over there” Pointing at random, the boy with glasses made a quick escape when he was given the greenlight “Don’t take too long, or I will go for you” He really didn’t want that.

 

As time went by, a message told her to wait near the ice cream parlor on the 3rd floor, ' _He sure does like to take his time…_ ' Little did she know those were the words he lived by. Focused on finishing her green tea flavored frozen dessert, she stopped half bite when a plastic spoon stole part of it, “Green tea? I’m more of a chocolate person” It was him again, appearing as if he had been there the whole time “Shush, you have coffee with your curry” Talking about weird tastes. “Are you done with whatever you went to see?” A nod and a smile, just as if he had committed as crime one would think. “Let me treat you one thing of your choosing, no buts, no matter the price” That was something he and his wallet would regret later, but if his queen said so, he would raid an entire village by himself.

 

“Well, if you put it that way…” As she gave the last bite to her ice cream, an idea popped up in her mind “...Come on, there’s something I need you specifically to get for me” This was the moment where she would outsmart him, a last minute strategy made up with one purpose. The manga store was the field, a certain manga was the treasure, and Akira was the one to retrieve it. “So, this is the name of what you are looking for?” It was her turn to smile innocently, “Yes, I will wait for you at the café on the fourth floor” And just to make things a little more difficult “Here, let me carry your bag” A little out of character, so Akira thought, was it when Hifumi dared to carry his bag without even waiting for a proper answer, and seeing her leave, Akira was left alone with a mission.

 

Like a good tactician, she waited for results with a cup of hot coffee ' _It’s nothing like the ones he makes…_ ' But it was still coffee. _Tling tling,_ the door of K-Café made the bell ring, a seemingly agitated Akira walked into escene, his face red as a tomato as he held the treasure with his hands. As he tried to catch his breath and calm down, a cup of just made coffee was served to him by the waiter as ordered by Togo. “So?” The goods were on the table, the cover against the hardwood to hide the truth, she retrieved it to secure it on her own bag “Mission accomplished, you deserve a reward” As much as she would have loved to reward him right now, the presence of people in the café wasn’t of much help when her queenly side settled down. “A-anyways, thanks you getting this for me, I would have done it myself, but…” A hand in front of her was a sign to stop talking, “There’s no need to thank me, I’ve spend enough time with you to know when I made you mad in the slightest” Several shogi matches where he couldn’t even grasp the basics were enough for him to learn a little about her.

 

Enjoying a cup of coffee together was something usually done to end the day, but with the evening still far away they had decided to keep looking through the many stores and interesting places. “Which one, Featherizer or DaiFeatherJin” Both toys were the same in scale, but helf different meanings since they were from a different seasons of Featherman. “It’s for your friend Futaba, right? If so, Featherizer” How did she guess? She wouldn’t say it, but keeping a close eye on one’s boyfriend’s friends usually works. “Pretty sure she will have a good time putting this together if Morgana doesn’t hide the pieces again” He was a sneaky cat after all. “I just have to pay for this and I guess that’s all for today” A few figures he could build in his free time were more than enough. As for her, she had now a good supply of mangas and a collectible her boyfriend insisted on buying as a gift.

  
It was hard to say goodbye to Nakano, but just to not exploit the new hangout spot in one go the couple had decided to call it a day, “It’s still early, you know, we could have spent a few more minutes there…” With her head resting on his shoulder, she complained “Come on, I’m pretty sure we are both out of money by now” It was true, most of her savings burned fast in one go, and so did his, ' _I wonder if Sojiro will give me a rise…_ ' Totally out of the question, but trying usually never hurts. “Would you like to go to Leblanc before going back home?” His commentaries went unanswered, finding out the reason when he looked at her ' _Well, we ran around most of the time, I should let her rest_.' There was no difference from a usual outing, as friends or as a couple, all they wanted was to spend time with each other, learning about the other every moment they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I apologize for anything that could be considered OOC in this fanfic, I will do my best to write something better next time!  
> Secondly, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
